Mortal Kombat VS Microsoft Universe/Master Chief
Bio Master Chief Petty Officer John-117, a.k.a. Sierra-117, is a leader of the groups of space marines in service of the UNSC (United Nations Space Command) known as the SPARTAN-II Program. He has seen countless battles over the years, both against the human Insurrectionist and the Covenant. Kombat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Throughout his career, John has shown a preference for the standard-issue set of the given Mjolnir armor generation used at the time. His Mjolnir armor is invariably colored olive green with a gold visor, which has made his appearance iconic among humans and Covenant alike. At some point during his four-year cryosleep aboard the Forward Unto Dawn, Cortana used nanomachines to repair and physically alter John's MJOLNIR Mark VI armor. Cortana also rewrote the suit's firmware, altering the HUD as well as improving the suit's shield-recharge rate and its compatibility with Covenant and Forerunner armor plugins. His upgraded suit displays the Braille characters "117" on the left of the breastplate. Immediately after the Mission to Installation 03, John received an upgrade for his Mark VI armor from ONI's Watershed Division, bringing it into the GEN2 line of Mjolnir PAA. The armor still looks like his updated GEN1 Mark VI, the most prominent difference being a redesigned bodysuit. His armor also now lacks the prominent gash on the chestplate and his helmet is intact again after the Didact severely damaged it during Blue Team's battle against him on Installation 03. His visor was once again cracked by Spartan Jameson Locke on Meridian. John's old Mark IV helmet is used as the "last thing" that SPARTAN-IV candidates see before beginning their evaluation and preliminary augmentation cycle. Variations * Super-Soldier: Adds moves that uses UNSC weapons. Master Chief has a MA5D Assault Rifle strapped to his back and grenades around his belt area. * UNSC Spartan: Adds moves that uses Armor Abilities. Master Chief's visor is colored red. * Legendary: Adds moves that use a Type-1 Energy Sword. Master Chief has a Type-1 Energy Sword strapped on his side. Character Trait Armor-Lock Upgrade: Extra armor attaches to Master Chief's suit for a short time, increasing his melee damage. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * M6 Shot: Master Chief takes out his M6 pistol and shoots at his opponent. ** The enhanced version is called M6 Multi-Shot. Master Chief fires three shots instead of one. * Plasma Grenade: Master Chief throws a Type-1 plasma grenade at the opponent, which sticks on them, making them struggle a bit before the grenade detonates. ** The enhanced version is called Double Plasma Grenade in which Master Chief throws two grenades instead. * Spartan Jump: Master Chief jumps over the opponent's head and lands behind them. ** The enhanced version is called Spartan Leap, a faster version of the base move. * Spartan Rush: Master Chief rushes the opponent and delivers a three hit combo of punches. ** The enhanced version is called Spartan Assault, which increases the combo to six hits. Super-Soldier - Exclusive Moves * MA5D: Master Chief takes out his MA5D assault rifle and fires a four-round burst at the opponent. Replaces M6 Shot. (MK vs Microsoft - Super-Soldier variation) ** The enhanced version is called MA5D Full Auto. Master Chief fires off an extended burst at the opponent. * M9 Grenade: Master Chief throws a M9 HE-DP grenade at the opponent, it detonates in a few seconds. Can be thrown at Close, Mid and Far. Replaces Plasma Grenade. (MK vs Microsoft - Super-Soldier variation) ** The enhanced version is called Dual M9 Grenades. Master Chief throws two grenades at the opponent. * Rifle Butt: Master Chief hits the opponent with the butt of his rifle. (MK vs Microsoft - Super-Soldier variation) ** The enhanced version is called Rifle Smash. Master Chief hits the opponent harder and faster. UNSC Spartan - Exclusive Moves * Active Camo: Master Chief cloaks himself in invisibility for thirty seconds. (MK VS Microsoft - UNSC Spartan variation) ** The enhanced version is called Enhanced Camo. Master Chief goes completely invisible for thirty seconds. * Hard Light Shield A shield of light forms in front of Master Chief that absorbs any projectiles thrown at him, reduces damage of projectiles by 25%. (MK VS Microsoft - UNSC Spartan variation) ** The enhanced version is called Hard Light Reflect, in which the shield forms faster and reflects the projectile back at the opponent. * Thruster Pack: Master Chief uses a thruster pack to charge the enemy and hit them with his shoulder. (MK VS Microsoft - UNSC Spartan variation) ** The enhanced version is called Thruster Assault. Master Chief can hit the move from a longer distance. Legendary - Exclusive Moves * Sword Slash: Master Chief slashes at the opponent's midsection with his energy sword. (MK VS Microsoft - Legendary variation) ** The enhanced version is called Sword Slashes. Master Chief slashes the opponent twice with the energy sword. * Sword Stab: Master Chief stabs the opponent with the sword in the stomach. (MK VS Microsoft - Legendary variation) ** The enhanced version is called Sword Twist. Master Chief twists the sword when he stabs his opponent. * Sword Overhead: Master Chief does an overhead slice to the opponent. (MK VS Microsoft - Legendary variation) ** The enhanced version is called Sword Assault, a faster and more damaging version of the move. X-Ray Move * Spartan Combo: Master Chief pokes his opponent's eyes with the Spartan Laser. Then he uses the Johnny Cage principle by attack the opponent in the crouch, only he kicks it rather than punch it. As the opponent leans down, Master Chief jams the Flame Thrower into the opponent's back and sets the insides on fire. Super Move * Need a Weapon: Master Chief starts by throwing a grenade that knocks the opponent high into the air, then he shoots them with his sniper rifle as they fall. When they are close to the ground, he blasts them with a few rounds from his pistol, then a blast from his assault rifle, ending with a blast from his rocket launcher. Ultimate Move * Finishing this Fight: W.I.P. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Legendary Kill: Master Chief takes out his Type-1 Energy Sword out and slices at the opponent's and cuts him/her in half by the waist. As their upper body falls to the ground, they try to crawl away on their back. Master Chief walks up to them and stomps on their head, destroying it. He walks from the body as the camera lingers on the body of the dead opponent. * Lethal Spartan: Master Chief takes out a combat knife and spins the opponent around. He then slices at their Achilles Tendons, forcing them to the ground. As the opponent is on their knees, Master Chief takes his knife and slits the opponent's throat. The opponent begins to choke on their own blood before they hit the ground dead. * Vehicular Carnage (A 3-optional Fatality): 'You can press one of three buttons to give you a choice below; **'X (Warthog): Master Chief jumps onto the Warthog as it runs over the opponent, knocking him/her over. Chief shoots the opponent before he/she starts to fall down while the other Spartan soldier drives. The last thing the Warthog does is crush the opponent by running over it. Master Chief hops off the Warthog and teabags his dead opponent repeatedly. **'Y (Hornet):' Master Chief leaves the scene, only to comeback in the Hornet aircraft. Controlling the Hornet, Master Chief shoots his opponent using the chain gun and then finishes it off by firing two homing missles at the opponent, exploding him/her into disembodied body parts. **'B (Scorpion):' Master Chief, again, leaves the scene, only to comeback in the Scorpion Tank (and he's not alone for there are some other Spartans inside the tank who got his back). The Scorpion blows up the opponent's entire body, causing the head to fly off of it and land onto the floor, only to get run over by the tank. X-Ality * Super Soldier Beatdown: Master Chief takes his armored boots and kicks the opponent in the chest, making the rib cage break. He soon delivers a devastating uppercut to the opponent's chin, causing it to break most of the jaw. The opponent is knocked to the ground and Master Chief walks over to him/her and stomps on his head, shattering the skull. Brutalities * Sticky Demise: When Master Chief throws his plasma grenade at the opponent and it sticks, the opponent will explode into pieces. * Super-Soldier Kill: When Master Chief is performing his X-Ray Move, he ends it by crushing the opponent's head. * Open Fire!: When Master Chief does a MA5D Full Auto, he will fill the opponent full of holes. (MK VS Microsoft - Super-Soldier variation) * Thruster Death: When doing Thruster Assault, Master Chief will cut the opponent in half at the waist. (MK VS Microsoft - UNSC Spartan variation) * Down the Middle: When doing a Sword Assault, Master Chief cuts the opponent in half vertically. (MK VS Microsoft - Legendary variation) Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Self-Shooted: Master Chief points his M6 pistol at his head's side and then shoots himself dead. RAMtalities Melltalities Summon-Cross Cretalities * UNSC Takedown: W.I.P. (with Arbiter) * Guns and Soldiers: '''W.I.P. (with Banjo) * '''Supreme Victory: '''W.I.P. (with Jago) Devastators Kostumes * '''Kostume 1: His Mark VI armor * Kostume 2: His concept art armor * Unlockable Kostume 2: His Mark III armor * Unlockable Kostume 2: A joke costume where he's wearing an ODST suit like the Rookie in Halo 3: ODST * DLC Kostume 1: Hayabusa Armor * DLC Kostume 2: '''SPI Armor * '''Kosplay DLC 1: Iron Man from Marvel Comics * Kosplay DLC 2: Commander Shepard from Mass Effect Battle Intro Master Chief is inspecting his M6 pistol before looking at the opponent. He says "I'm gonna need a weapon.", then spins his M6 and holsters it. Victory Pose Master Chief simply turns around and takes off his helmet, you can only see the back of his shaved head. He simply looks up at the sky. Quotes * "I'm ready to finish this fight once and for all!" Rival Name: Kabal Because both are fighters with a robotic mask Ending Category:MK VS Microsoft Master Chief after absorbs the Brute Kahn's powers he it transforms in a dangerous solider and kill all the covenants